Face (Inferno Baby) (Earth-616)
(Xavier Institute student body); formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; The Hatchery, Limbo | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = None | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = He has no face. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Terry Shoemaker | First = X-Terminators #3 | First2 = (Unnamed) (as Face) | HistoryText = Origin Face was one of the Inferno Babies used to open portals to Limbo. Using information from Cameron Hodge, ten mutant children were kidnapped, by N'Astirh's N’asteris, during the Inferno. The infants arrived in a cemetery, where the demon N'Astirh was attempting to create a permanent portal open between the demon infested dimension of Limbo and Earth. The infants were teleported to Times Square, where the New Mutant, Magik, was opening a portal to return her teammates from Limbo and N'Astirh, using the babies as the points of an inverted pentagram (focusing beams of power because of their purity and openness to use them as natural, living conduits who could not block the flow of power and who would not know how to shut it off), kept the portal open. N'Astirh attempted to used them, and baby Christopher Summers, who later grew-up to become Cable, to open a portal from Limbo to Earth and was partially successful in merging the two realms. The X-Terminators and the New Mutants saved the children. After the defeat of N'Astirh, the Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Christopher and the other nine mutant babies atop the Empire State Building to finish N'Astirh's work and permanently open a gateway between Earth and Limbo. The invasion was thwarted after the Goblin Queen committed suicide in combat with Marvel Girl, attempting to kill everyone in her power. After the X-Terminators and New Mutants took the babies to X-Factor's Celestial Ship, X-Factor turned the babies over to the US government, while being attacked by Nanny and Orphan-Maker. Project Purgatory For many years the fate of children remained unknown. Following the Inferno, the United States Army founded Project Purgatory to research the fields of the supernatural and paranormal. One of the recruited scientists, Doctor Noc, developed technology to use the children to open portals to Limbo. General Ulysses, Doctor Noc, and a trained band of military soldiers established a military base in Limbo, the Hatchery. At the base, they continued to experiment, both on demons and on the Inferno babies, and train new soldiers. While at the base, Face's mutant powers revealed themselves and his entire face was destroyed, leaving him unable to see, hear, speak, and smell. Doctor Noc placed a firing mechanism over his face and a chain to command him, like a dog collar. However, when the soldiers recovered the Bloodstone amulet, the base was attacked by Witchfire and the Inferno babies were believed dead. The Earth based military forces sealed off the portal Epsilon, leaving those on the Limbo base stranded to find the observation portal with virtually no hope of escape. After 26 years in Limbo, but only 4 years on Earth, Noc and Ulysses were able to locate a traveling portal and return home, keeping the existence of the children to themselves. However, they never gave up their mission of taking control of Limbo and capturing Illyana Rasputin. They returned to a world where all of the mutants were living together, on Utopia. and, therefore, their commanding officer, General Combest, ordered them to stand-down. The unit still believed that Illyana was a significant threat and, after Project Purgatory kidnapped Pixie, the Inferno Babies revealed themselves when they killed General Combest and obliterated the entire battalion. The New Mutants showed to rescue Pixie and the Inferno Babies defeated them. After Dr. Noc and General Ulysses took Illyana's Soulsword and Pixie's Souldagger, they extracted the Bloodstones and completed the Bloodstone Amulet to call forth the Elder Gods. They, along with members of Project Purgatory, tortured the New Mutants. Change of Face While attempting to transport the New Mutants to Limbo, to be used as sacrifices for the Elder Gods, Karma showed Face, through her eyes, what Project Purgatory had done to him and he killed Timothy, Maw, and members of Project Purgatory and freed Magik and Karma. Face returned to Utopia with Karma, where he resided, under her care. Fear Itself When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, Karma and Face were among those who tried to stop him, but even Face's devastating powers were ineffective. Regenesis After the disagreement between Cyclops and Wolverine, over the direction of the mutant race, Wolverine reopened the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, renaming it the "Jean Grey School for Higher Learning", and Karma believed that Face needed the school environment more than the constant battles on Utopia. | Powers = Face's mutation weaponized his brain stem, enabling him to fire devastating energy blasts which can kill several people at a time. Project Purgatory attached a safety and firing mechanism to his face to contain and focus his blasts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Face is not immune to his own power. After using it for the first time, his eyes, nose, mouth, tongue, and eardrums were all destroyed leaving him blind, deaf, and mute. He can be communicated with telepathically or by tapping on him with Morse code. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Blind Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Deaf Characters Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Disintegration Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Xavier Institute Student